The Last Family Day
by Dramatic-ADD-Having-ass-Writer
Summary: Missing scene of when Callie tells the moms she wants to come back home **Two-shot**
1. Chapter 1

_So this has been on my mind for a while now. But I was too reluctant to write it, because I didn't want to make it sound stupid. But the idea absolutely will not go away, and I've fallen victim to my ADD once again (And in a sense, you have too) :P_

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Fosters etc...**

It wasn't until Frank's funeral that Callie realized what she wanted. One glance at a photograph and one word coming from Jude's mouth was all she needed to convince herself that she loved them. And she did.

Callie told Brandon that she needed a family and she told Jude that she was coming home. But she worried about how Stef and Lena would feel about having her come back.

They had already found out about the independent living program, and she assured them that it was what she wanted. Partly because, she knew that she could never take the words back once they escaped her mouth. By telling them that living on her own was what she really wanted, she knew that she was hurting them. But what no one had realized was that she was hurting herself more.

What Rita had said to her that day when Cole was taken to the hospital made perfect sense to Callie_. She was so sure that everything good was going to be taken away from her, so she took it away for herself._ She couldn't commit to the Fosters, because that meant trusting them. _But how could she trust someone again? Fully trust someone? _Callie thought of all of the countless foster homes that she had been in, all of which she thought would be her forever-home. And every single one of them proved to Callie that nothing lasts forever.

But then she wondered when she _really_ stopped committing. And it was clear to her.

It was the day she lost her mother. Deep down she loved her mother, and she hated herself for blaming the woman that gave birth to her, for her failure to trust in anyone.

Her mother was the very first person she committed to, and the woman was just taken from her in a flash. Her death was in no way her mother's fault, but she couldn't help feeling angry at her for it.

* * *

Rita walked into the empty living room and saw Callie sitting on the sofa gazing out of the window. She decided to sit on the sofa directly across from the girl and start a conversation, "Have you decided what you want to do?"

Callie turned around to look at the woman, "I know what I want to do. I'm just not sure I want to do it."

"Still afraid?" Rita asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"I'm not afraid," Callie mumbled. She was getting really tired of Rita telling her that she was scared, even if it was the truth. She didn't like that the older woman was constantly calling her out, every time she tried to escape her thoughts.

"Then, why aren't you sure that you want to do it?"

_Silence filled the room._

Rita continued, "…We are talking about going back to the Fosters, yes?"

Callie nodded as she began pulling her sleeves down and glancing out of the window nervously.

"Callie?" Rita asked, reminding the girl that she couldn't just stop talking to avoid the conversation. "If you can't get through this conversation, you're never going to get through the talk with your moms."

Callie glanced back at her at the mention of Stef and Lena.

"What?" Rita asked.

"No… nothing. I just never heard anyone call them my moms before."

Rita nodded her head and took another sip of her tea "Well, they are. Aren't they?"

"I don't know. Maybe? ...Do you think they'd still adopt me? I mean, after everything?" Callie asked, but the second she asked it, she worried about Rita's response.

"I think you don't give them enough credit," Rita replied.

"What do you mean?" Callie asked nervously.

"I mean, I think you don't realize just how much they care about you. I think, that you don't give yourself credit either."

Callie looked at her with a confused expression.

Rita elaborated, "You don't think that they could love you. And I mean, _really_ love you. You're afraid that they're going to take back the offer to adopt you, so you're doubting yourself right now. You're doubting that this could really happen, even though it's what you really want… And now you're afraid that they're going to think you're a hypocrite for wanting to be a part of their family after telling them you wanted to be on your own."

"Aren't I a hypocrite?" Callie asked, trying to answer her own question in her head. "I mean, that's what they're going to think, right?"

"Why don't you stop thinking for everyone else? Why don't you let them decide for themselves for a change? That's what's got you into so much trouble. Am I correct?"

Callie made it clear that she didn't understand what Rita was referring to.

"You _thought_ for both of them, when you ran away. Rather than tell them the truth about kissing Brandon, you _decided_ that they were all better off without you. They didn't tell you that, but you assumed it anyway. Callie, you _did the thinking_ for Jude as well. You _thought_ you knew what was best for him, so you took yourself out of his life when you ran off to Arizona… Then, after you got arrested, you _decided_ not to go back with them, because you didn't _think_ they would adopt Jude if they found out. And now you're second guessing yourself, because you _think_ that they are going to change their minds about wanting to adopt you."

Callie's eyes began to glisten from the tears that suddenly formed in them, "It could happen, Rita."

"You're absolutely right, Callie. It could happen. But, is that how you want to live your life? Afraid of what could happen? Anything could happen, in any place, at any time. But you can't go on living like that. You can't keep making decisions for other people because you're afraid of what could happen. You get scared every time you're put in a position that you have no control over. And I get it, Callie. I really do. You don't like not having the power to determine things for yourself, so you make decisions for other people, so that they don't have to. BUT denying yourself a family is not worth the control you get from it. And trust me… I should know all about that. And I'm not going to tell you that you should go home with the Fosters or that you shouldn't go. But I am going to tell you that you should stop thinking for everybody else and decide what you want. Once you decide what you want, then you can let your moms make their own decision. You don't get to make it for them."

Callie wiped her tears from her eyes with her sleeve. She knew what she had to do. She had to ask the moms to come back home. It was the only way that she would be able to live without regret.

She just hated the risk that came along with it, the risk of getting hurt. But she also knew that Rita was right. She had never allowed Stef and Lena to think for themselves, and that had proven to be a big problem on her part.

She would have to trust them, even if it meant exposing her vulnerability.

* * *

The moms were in their bedroom getting ready to visit Callie for her last family day. Both were dreading this day, because both of them were really afraid of what they were going to hear from the girl's mouth. Callie had asked that only they as well as Jude be the ones to visit her, before she got released on Thursday. But they were afraid to find out why.

Stef began putting on her brown boots, when Lena came into the room.

"Okay, Jude is getting ready now. So we should be heading out soon," Lena said as she walked over to her dresser.

"Are we going to talk about it, or do we want to just be surprised?" Stef asked, wanting to start the conversation that they were both fearing.

"She just wants to speak with us. Do you think that's a good thing or a bad thing?" Lena asked as she grabbed her silver necklace from her jewelry box and began putting it on.

"I don't know," Stef answered truthfully.

"Maybe she wants to talk with us privately, because she wants to come back home, and she's afraid to do it around the other kids?"

"Or maybe she just wants to talk to Jude, before they release her to live on her own. And she has no choice but to have us there too," Stef answered flatly.

Lena hated that her wife was being so negative about this, but she knew very well what Stef said was very possible. "What if…what if they denied her application? Then she'll be forced to come home, right?"

"Unless she decides to go into a completely new foster home or decides to get emancipated," Stef answered as she zipped up her boot. When she glanced back up, her wife was looking at her in disbelief. "What?"

"Do you have to be so negative?" Lena asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Stef stood up and walked over to her wife, "I'm sorry, Honey. I'm just trying to prepare myself for the worst possible scenario. I'm a cop remember? It's what we do. I can't help it." She tried to make up for it by giving Lena a peck on the lips.

"I want to just tell her that she can't do it. That we won't allow it."

"Because that will go over well?" Stef answered sarcastically.

"We won't know if we don't try. What if she thinks that we want her to do it, and that's why we didn't say anything? Look, I know that we agreed not to pressure anyone into becoming a member of this family, but part of me wants to break that rule. Just this once."

Stef agreed with her wife's argument, regardless of how ridiculous it sounded, "I knew that we should have never listened to that Rita woman and given a 16-year-old runaway the space to make this decision by herself. I mean, what 16 –year-old would choose to live in a house with 2 adults and 4 kids over a 'bachelor pad' or 'bachelorette pad' I should say. We were so stupid!" Stef hits herself in the forehead with her hand. "…And if she tells us that she doesn't want to come home today, I'm giving that woman a piece of my mind," Stef said angrily as she looked up at Lena. "I'm serious."

Lena smiled, "I know you are." She kissed her wife passionately on the lips, loving this tough-side of her that she so rarely got to see.

Jude knocked gently on the doorframe, "Uh Moms?…Sorry. But I think we're going to be late."

Both moms separated and Lena answered, "No, Honey. You're right. We should get going."

* * *

Callie had been waiting by the window for Stef, Lena, and Jude to arrive. She half-hoped that they wouldn't, in fear of their rejection. But she knew them too well to know that they would show.

When Stef's car pulled up Callie couldn't help the nerves that were starting to fill her body. She looked away from the window and tried her best to relax, but her hands were trembling and she was spacing out.

"Callie?" Rita stood in front of her. "Breathe," she tried to soothe.

Callie did as she was instructed, but suddenly forgot how to breathe. Or how many seconds apart should she take in between each breath. Or why she even needed to think about breathing regularly.

"Are you going to leave them out there all day, or are you going to invite them in?" Rita asked jokingly, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Right," Callie answered as she walked over slowly to the front door.

She paused the second her hand touched the doorknob and backed her hand away.

"Gurl! What are you doing?" Kiara asked as she grabbed the doorknob for Callie and opened it herself. "Hi, Jude. Hi, Mrs. and Mrs. Foster. Wait a minute. Did I say that right?" she asked confused.

Stef smiled at her, "Hi, Kiara. And yes you did. Well, Mrs. and Mrs. AdamsFoster now."

"That's right. You're married now!" Kiara looked over at Callie and nudged her toward them, while she walked away.

Callie smiled awkwardly. "Well, come on in," she said as she backed away from the doorway so they could enter. "Hey, Buddy!" she said as she pulled Jude into a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Jude replied.

"Yeah, we all did," Stef slipped the words in, causing Lena to give her a strange glance.

Callie nodded, unsure if she should tell them that she missed them too. "Okay…So are you guys hungry?"

They all shook their heads. Lena answered, "No, we ate before we got here. We kind of thought we could use today to talk."

Callie looked back at the moms nervously. _This wasn't the plan,_ she thought to herself. _They were supposed to eat and give me an hour or so to work up the courage to ask them if I could come home. What are we supposed to talk about for an hour until I'm ready to ask them?_

"Oh…Okay, we can go out front, I guess," Callie says as she slowly opens the door and leads them to the seats on the porch.

Callie kept her gaze on Jude, in an effort to delay the inevitable conversation she would have to have. "So how's school, Jude?"

"It's fine."

Callie nodded her head. "That's good. Anything new?"

"Um…" Jude paused as he thought. "I got a B+ on my geometry test."

"Good job!" Callie said as she nudged her brother on the arm.

He smiled and looked up at Stef and Lena, waiting for them to talk.

The door opened and Rita came out, "Hey, Jude. You know, the girls made some of that apple-pie that you like. Why don't you come in and get some? We'll bring some out for everyone else," she smiled and waved him forward.

Jude looked over to Stef and Lena, waiting for their approval, which surprised and upset Callie at the same time. He would normally look to Callie, when wanting approval for something and he hadn't even shot one glance at her.

"Go ahead, Jude," Lena smiled at him.

Callie watched him walk away and gave Rita an angry glance that neither of the moms could see. She knew that Rita was only trying to help her talk to them, but she didn't have to be sly about it.

* * *

The girl kept her eyes on the flower garden that had been growing beautifully since all the girls had planted the seeds a month ago.

Lena and Stef exchanged glances after they realized that Callie was probably not going to initiate the conversation they had to have.

"So, Callie," Stef started. "…You're getting out next week, right?"

"Uh-huh," Callie replied as she kept her gaze on the flowers.

"Are you excited?" Lena asked with a smile on her face, but Callie didn't catch it.

The girl glanced down at her hands, "I guess. I'm just going to miss everyone here."

"That's understandable," Lena continued. "You've lived in a house with them for a few months. I'm sure they're going to miss you too."

"Yeah, maybe," Callie answered flatly as she glanced back at the flowers. She was silently counting the petals of each and every one of them from afar, in an effort to calm the nerves that were filling her entire body again.

"When do you get out? On Thursday?" Stef asked her, trying to get a longer answer out of the girl.

"Yeah."

Stef sighed, "Callie?"

"Yeah?" she responded as she glanced at her hands again.

"Callie, can you look at us please?"

Callie lifted her gaze to see Stef's eyes, which were somehow filled with both panic and strength at the same time.

"Have you decided what you want to do? About getting out, I mean."

Callie stayed silent for a while before responding, "…I think I know. I'm just not sure how you two are going to feel about it…And you two know that I care about you a lot," Callie paused, unsure if she would be able to find the right words to continue. She wanted to tell them that she loved them but didn't want to admit that, and have them reject her the moment after.

"We do know that," Lena answered her as she wiped away her own tears that she couldn't hold back any longer.

Callie kept going, "And Jude will always come first to me. No matter what." Callie sobbed out loud, wishing she hadn't, but tried to contain herself anyway, "…So it will totally be okay if he stays with you and—"

Stef shut her eyes and put her hand up, "Callie, stop."

Callie looked up at her in confusion.

Stef took a deep breath and opened her eyes, "We're not going to allow you to make this decision. You are far too young to differentiate between what you want and what you need—"

"Stef!" Lena scolded.

Stef turned around to look at her wife, "You know what? No! We were so stupid to take advice from a fruitcake like Rita, alright. She was wrong, Lena. She was SO WRONG. Do you see what she did? She got a 16-year-old girl to believe she'd be better off all on her own, than with a family who loves her. And what? I'm supposed to be happy about all of this? This is not what we sighed her up for. She was supposed to teach her to not run away from her problems and to stop making stupid decisions when she's confused. And look at her," she gestured toward Callie, who was sitting quietly on the bench. "Making another stupid decision and trying to run away. Only this time, Rita helped her to do it—"

"Stef?" Callie said, trying to capture the angry woman's attention.

Stef whipped around to glance at Callie, "No! Callie! You're coming home on Thursday. OUR HOME. Whether you like it or not, and that's final! I don't care what Rita says! I don't care if all the judges in the state of California give you their stamped-approval to live on your own! I don't care if the F.B.I. gives you the authority to—"

"Okay," Callie interrupts.

Stef paused and glanced at her wife and then back at Callie. "Okay?" she asks, a little surprised at how easily that worked.

Callie tried to hold back her laughter, "I was going to tell you that I wanted to come home. And that it would be alright if you didn't want me there anymore. But then, I would of missed all of this," she gestured toward Stef's posture and started giggling uncontrollably as she leaned her head against the side of the house for support.

Stef stared back at her and tried to hide the embarrassment of her face, while Lena layed beside Callie and started giggling with her.

"I'm so sorry," Callie tried to apologize but her laughter proved that it was worth it.

"So you two just allowed me to make a total ass of myself, and then have the nerve to laugh about it?" Stef stared at her wife and daughter,with her hands on her hips as she tried to sound mad about it all.

"We tried to stop you," Callie answered.

"But you just kept going," Lena squealed, causing both of them to laugh even harder as they held onto each other to keep from glancing back at Stef's face.

"Well, I'm glad that your first real bonding experience had to do with making me feel stupid," Stef said sarcastically.

Lena pulled her wife's hand so that she fell in between them, "We're so sorry, Baby." She couldn't hide the smile on her face.

"I can tell you are," Stef answered sarcastically.

"Maybe we can get the F.B.I.'s authority to go back in time," Callie said, causing her and Lena to laugh even louder.

"I cannot believe you two. Nothing about that was funny." Stef shook her head as she tried to mask her own laughter. "And you!" she turned around to tickle Callie on her stomach, "You should've said that you wanted to come home from the beginning!"

"Stop!" Callie yelled in between laughs. "I didn't mean to. I didn't know you'd go all crazy-mom on me."

Stef turned toward her wife, "Did she just call me crazy?"

"Yes, she did," Lena nodded her head.

"Someone is so grounded the moment she gets home," Stef eyed Callie warningly.

"If I'm grounded, then so are you."

"For what?"

"For calling Rita a fruitcake," Lena replied

Callie and Lena starting cracking up again as they looked at Stef, who was covering her face with her hands. She quickly uncovered it to yell at them, "CORRECTION: You AND Mama are grounded!"

* * *

_**Gotta love them.**_

_**Thank you all for reading! **_

_**If you can kindly leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. **_

_**& I normally don't write one-shots, but this one was bugging me since Callie went back home in the show, so today I was like: "Just do it! The idea is never going to disappear."**_

_**If you guys have any requests on one/two-shots I can attempt to write some. Don't expect them to be posted immediately though, because I am a slow writer who's working on 5 multi-chapter fics at the moment. But sometimes I do need a break from them all, so it'd be fun to work on something else :)**_

_**Let me know what you thought :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Lena continued for Stef, "Speaking of grounded…"

Callie's face straightened as she realized that their moment had just come to an abrupt end. She knew that they would have to talk about everything else, if she were to come home. But now she realized she hadn't prepared for all of them.

She slowly sat up from where she was laying beside Stef and became stiff. She would remain a rock until things were finalized.

Lena noticed how Callie's body suddenly tensed, and she looked over at her wife worriedly. It was as if the entire conversation they all took part in a few minutes ago had been erased completely, and Callie was in the same shell she had been in when they first met. Lena wasn't sure whether to continue the conversation or not, but her wife nodded her head slightly letting her know that she should. They were going to have to have this conversation sooner or later and the sooner the better.

Lena and Stef sat up to the same level as Callie.

"Things are going to be a little different when we get home," Lena continued.

"Okay," Callie responded flatly and tried to give both of her foster-moms a forced smile, but her eyes were steadily focused on the house across the street.

Stef knew that this was Callie's way of dealing with all of her pent up emotions. But she hated the fact that Callie felt like she had to completely avoid their gaze, in an effort to keep from getting hurt. Stef rested her hand on Callie's lap to bring the girl back into reality. She wouldn't continue, until Callie was actually looking directly at them.

At the moment Stef's hand touched her lap, Callie was forced to look at her. Stef continued, "Mama's right... We feel that we should get everything out in the open, before we come to pick you up on Thursday. The last thing we want is for you to um….run away. Again." Stef twitched awkwardly at the uncomfortable memory of the day after her wedding.

"I won't," Callie answered without hesitation. She had no inclination of running away again.

"Well, we hope not," Stef said with a hint of humor in her voice, to try to lighten the mood again. But she quickly realized that she shouldn't joke about the matter, if she wanted Callie to take her a hundred percent seriously. So she took on a more assertive tone, "While we know why you ran away, and we understand your reasoning behind it, we want to make sure that there isn't anything else that will… I don't know… trigger you doing this again." Stef finished uncomfortably.

Callie nodded at Stef's words.

Trust. This was something that Rita and the girls discussed with her. And she knew that it would take a while for her to gain theirs back.

* * *

Lena took the awkward silence following her wife's words, as her queue to talk, "Callie, we need to know that this is what you really want. That you and Brandon will be able to live under the same roof without—"

"Kissing each other," Stef finished.

"Stef," Lena chastised for making Callie feel even more uncomfortable. _There were better ways to word that_, she thought to herself.

Callie quickly withdrew her gaze from either woman and glanced down at the flower garden again.

She eyed one of the daisies intently as she began matching the flower pedals with a thought in her head. She plucked each pedal in her mind and thought,

_I can get through this._

_I won't get through this._

_I can get through this._

_I won't get…_

"Callie?" Lena said trying to get the girl's attention again.

Callie lost track of which pedal she had left off at cursed herself. Now she would never know the answer. "Um…" Callie stalled, trying to find the same daisy she had just been staring at.

Lena sensed the girl's avoidance technique and stood up, to walk in front of the garden, blocking her view of the flowers and forcing Callie to glance up at her in confusion. "We know that you're in an awkward position right now, but we feel that we need to get everything out in the open before you come back home."

Stef continued, "That way we can make sure that there aren't any more surprises and you feel completely safe coming home."

Callie gave Stef a perplexed look, "Brandon never made me feel unsafe…"

Stef smiled, "Well that's good to know. But that's not all we're talking about here, Love."

Lena spoke next, "There's more to all of this than Brandon…. We know that you left after the kiss, because Jude saw it, right?" Callie nodded in response. "And I hate to ask this but…I couldn't help but notice, that you and Brandon seemed really close during the funeral reception. And this whole independent living thing… Was it because of Brandon?"

Callie stared at Lena blankly. She wanted to tell them the truth, but she was more afraid of what that would mean for her,

Or for them as a whole.

"Callie?" Stef tried to get the teen's attention. Both women already knew the answer to the question, because Brandon had confessed about everything, in an effort to bring Callie back home. But they both felt that Callie had to admit it, before they could all figure out a way to move passed it.

"…Yeah," Callie answered as she felt a tear escape from her eye. To her, this was the moment, the moment that they saw her as the trashy foster girl, the moment when they realized that she had not only messed up once, but a few times after that. She immediately wiped the tear away with her sleeve, "I know that I messed up and it was a mistake."

"Honey," Lena said in disbelief. "You're not in trouble here…We just want to make sure that this is something you really want."

"Being a part of our family, she means," Stef informed her. "…We know that this is a difficult decision for you and we hate to give you an ultimatum but we need to hear it from you." Stef tilted her head to the side so that she could look Callie in the eyes, "So, what we need to know from you is…are you willing to give up this relationship with Brandon, so you can legally become a member of our family?" Stef awaited Callie's answer nervously.

That was when Callie realized, that this was a difficult decision for them too. They were risking being let down as well, and she hated that they felt like that to begin with. "Yeah," Callie answered as she nodded her head yes.

Stef smiled back at the girl, after she finally heard her response. She had already considered Callie as her daughter, but the fact that there wasn't anything keeping her from committing to them now was such a relief.

* * *

Lena sat down beside Callie, "We're glad to hear that. And there's something else we need to talk about." Lena gave Stef a stern look to let her know that their battle still wasn't over. They had to get to the bottom of one last thing.

"…Yes, right," Stef agreed. "We also know that Jude called you selfish on the day of the wedding. And he also told us that you promised that you weren't going to be selfish anymore…"

"He told you that?" Callie asked in disbelief. "Well he didn't mean it," she defended him, not wanting to get her little brother in trouble for something he said to her.

"But you must've thought so," Lena interjected "… if you told him that you weren't going to do it anymore?"

It took a while for Callie to answer, which didn't surprise either mom. "… Every time Jude and I ended up in a good foster-home, I always did something to screw it up. And it always ended the same. Jude and I always got sent to another home and I guess I was tired of it, you know?" Callie looked at both women hoping that they would understand where she was coming from. "I used to always blame it on having to defend Jude or myself. I never thought of it as me actually taking away another chance of him getting a real family…. I never thought I was being selfish, until he was finally old enough to tell me the truth."

Stef wrapped her arm around the girl and brought her body closer to her, "Callie Jacobs, you take that back."

"Honey, you are not selfish. In fact, you are far from it," Lena tried to convince her.

"You don't understand," Callie loosened herself from Stef's grip and stood up from the bench. She didn't want their pity. She wanted them to understand what really happened in all of those years. She wanted her mothers to understand the type of person she was before they would commit themselves to her.

Stef stood up and turned Callie's cheek so that she was forced to look into her eyes. She was angry now and Callie could sense it. Her anger came out in the sternness of her voice, "I understand that less than 24 hours after you came to live with us, you risked going back to juvie, not to mention your life, when you went all the way to Tijuana to save your little brother from a terrible situation. I understand that when you found out another young girl was living in the same house as that scumbag Liam, you risked almost being sent to a group home and being separated from your brother, just so you could save another girl from having to go through what you did. I understand that you left the person you love most behind, and ran away to nothing just so you wouldn't ruin his chances of having a family. You, Callie Jacob, are the most selfless person that I have ever met."

Callie ripped her face from Stef's fingers, "You don't know what you're talking about." She wanted to believe what her foster-mother was telling her, but she couldn't help but think about all the damage that Jude had to suffer because of her. "I had to make things right for him this time. He had to suffer so much, because of the decisions I made in the past. When our foster-father started hitting Jude, I completely lost it. I made the stupidest decision a person could make and landed myself in juvie, leaving Jude all alone. I needed to be there to defend him from all of that. And what did I do? I left him with no one to watch over him, because I couldn't handle it. And what about the Olmsteads? They were so nice to Jude and I. He was so happy there, and I ruined his chances there too. If I would have just kept my big mouth shut, then he would have been safe long before we moved in with that other guy and his wife. Jude never would have gotten hit, and I never would have gone back to juvie, and—"

Stef quickly wrapped Callie into her arms, and Callie struggled to get loose but Stef just tightened her grip even more. Tears were already spilling from both of their eyes, and Stef couldn't understand why the poor girl, who had such a tragic life, could feel guilty about trying to make it better.

"Stef, stop! You're not listening!" Callie yelled.

But the blonde ignored her daughter's protests, "Oh Honey, you and Jude should have never had to go through any of that. None of it was your fault and staying with the Olmsteads would have only meant that Liam—"

Callie shook her head in Stef's arms but stopped trying to get away from her, "But Jude would've been safe."

Stef tried shushing the girl and giving her kisses on her head. "You don't have to suffer for him anymore. You should've never had to do it in the first place."

Lena stood up and placed her hand on Callie's back and looked Callie in the eyes, "We're glad you said something. I can't even imagine what would've happened if you stayed there." Just thinking about it, made both Stef and Lena angry at the world they were living in. They were angry that their daughter regretted staying in a house, that she was being raped in, just so she could protect her brother. "That was not good placement, Callie. The most important thing is for you and Jude to be safe."

"Callie?" Jude's small voice came from behind Stef.

Callie quickly released herself from Stef's grasp and looked at her brother, immediately wiping away her tears and placing a smile on her face, "Hey, buddy."

Both moms knew that Callie, masking her feelings from her little brother, wasn't healthy for either of them. They were the parents and Callie was a child, but they knew that it would take a lot more time to get that across to both of them. Especially, after Callie had to adopt the parent-role for him at such a young age.

"You don't have to do that," Jude said as he took a few steps closer towards them.

"Do what?" Callie asked with confusion written all over her face.

"That," Jude answered. "You don't have to pretend anymore."

Callie shook her head, "I'm not—"

Jude interrupted, "Yes you are. You're always trying to protect me; afraid that I'd get hurt. But we're not alone anymore, so I don't want you to do that anymore, okay?" He looked up at his sister at waited for her reply.

She gave him a small smile, and he quickly wrapped his arms around her. "Okay," Callie answered even though her eyes told a different story. She would never stop trying to protect him and the tightness of her hug displayed just that.

"And I'm glad we didn't stay with the Olmstead's either," Jude mumbled.

Callie's eyes widened, when she realized that Jude heard more than he should have.

If he did, he wouldn't mention it, "If we would've stayed with them, we never would've found Stef and Lena, and our new family." After a few seconds, Jude loosened his grip, and looked up into Callie's eyes. "So, did you tell them?"

Callie ruffled the hair on his head, "Yeah buddy. I did."

Jude's smile widened and he looked over at his moms, who both seemed surprised that Jude knew what was going to happen.

"Jude, you knew?" Lena asked, in a somewhat hurt voice.

"She told me she wanted to come home before. I just didn't want to jinx it. I'm sorry."

Stef and Lena both nodded with acceptance. They knew that he was secretive when it came to his sister, so they couldn't be too angry, especially when it proved just how inseparable they were.

Everyone turned at the sound of Rita's voice, "Moms, will you be joining us for desert?"

"Yes," they both answered in unision.

"Great," Rita smiled in return. "Well, the girl's made plenty of apple pie and fruitcake, so when you're ready," she finished and made her way back inside.

Callie turned to face her two mothers, and they both had astounded looks on their faces after Rita's last sentence.

"Do you think they…" Lena questioned with an eyebrow raise.

Jude looked over at Stef and couldn't help but giggle at the sudden flushed color that appeared on her cheeks. That's when she realized, that everyone in the entire house probably heard her rant earlier.

"You shouldn't have called her a fruitcake, Honey," Lena smirked as she looked at her wife.

"Why thank you. I realize that, now," Stef answered her wife sarcastically and looked at her two children with embarrassment. "Well, come on you two. Let's go have some of this fruitcake everyone's talking about."

* * *

**This part 2 was so hard to freaking write for me. Note to self: never promise a part 2 to a one-shot. Sorry it took forever, but I had no idea what to write. So I just added another missing-scene, kinda? Idk wtf I did, but eh. It's up now, so whatever. **

**Hope at least someone liked it. If not, I'll live. Point is, I did it, and don't have to think about it anymore.**


End file.
